Conventional trays or platters used to bring drinks from a bar (e.g., in a restaurant, a tavern) to a table force the user, e.g., the waiter or waitress, to balance a set of unstable glasses or bottles on top of a flat, open tray, often in a crowded restaurant or bar where the tray or the user's arm may be jostled while moving through the restaurant or bar. Objects such as bottles or glasses with significant enough height are subject to toppling over if transported on a conventional flat surfaced tray.
There is a need for a tray or device allowing a server to carry drinks or other items, while providing more stability for the items, in a crowded environment.